dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Luca Abele
Luca Abele is the acting Duke of Serkonos during the events of Dishonored 2 and the son of the previous Duke, Theodanis. As opposed to his benevolent father, he oppresses the people of Serkonos, provoking acts of rebellion against his authority. He is also openly disdainful for the Abbey of the Everyman.Unsent Letter to the High Overseer Biography Luca is the eldest son of Duke Theodanis and Duchess Callas Abele. During his youth, Luca met Delilah Copperspoon in Dunwall. During his time at school, there were numerous incidents in which Luca hurt other students. Letters were sent to his father, who was warried, realizing that his son's behaviour could not be ignored as a schoolboy prank, as Luca was not a boy anymore.http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Letter_from_Duke_Theodanis_Abele During a visit at Dunwall, Luca goaded his younger brother, Radanis, into attacking two street girls. Radanis' attack killed one of them, causing the other to retaliate by breaking off a wooden gazelle from Luca's rail coach and driving it into Radanis' eye, killing him. After the death of his father, Luca became the new Duke of Serkonos. He had the old palace razed to build a new, more ornate one on the same position at Point Abele. Luca also started to gradually undo all this father has done for Karnaca, prefering his own comfort and well-being to the lives of his people. Fifteen years after her disappearance, Delilah contacted Luca from the Void. To free her from the Void, Luca convinced Aramis Stilton to allow Luca and others to host a séance at Stilton Manor. The séance was successful and Luca, Breanna Ashworth, Kirin Jindosh, Grim Alex and Stilton managed to return Delilah from the Void. The experience proved to be too much for Stilton, however, who went insane from what he saw. As Stilton was a loyal friend to his father, Luca ordered him imprisoned in his own mansion and employed the Howlers gang to provide Stilton with food. After Delilah had returned, she cast part of her soul into an effigy to become immortal. She entrusted the effigy to Luca, who stored it at his vault at the Grand Palace. As preparation for Delilah's coup, Luca sent Grim Alex to Dunwall to eliminate political enemies of Empress Emily Kaldwin. He also closed off Addermire Institute to hide the fact that Alexandria Hypatia, the true identity of Grim Alex, was gone from time to time. After the Crown Killer returned to Karnaca after murdering Ichabod Boyle, Luca sent her to kidnap Anton Sokolov and to deliver him to Kirin Jindosh. Dishonored 2 At the beginning of Dishonored 2, Luca Abele, arrives at Dunwall Tower during the anniversary of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin's death. He presented Delilah Copperspoon before the royal court as the lost heir to the throne and, blaming Emily and her father Corvo Attano for the murders of the Crown Killer, helped her stage the coup to usurp the throne. After returning to Karnaca, Luca hosted a celebration for Delilah's ascencion to the throne at the Grand Palace. Furthermore, he hosted orgies at the palace for the entire month. After the protagonist has found about the effigy that holds Delilah's spirit, the protagonist heads to the Grand Palace. There, the protagonist enters Luca's vault, trapping Delilah's spirit in the Heart, and eliminates Luca. Luca can be either killed outright, or the protagonist can work together with Luca's body double, allowing the double to pass off as the Duke while claiming that Luca is the body double who has gone insane. In the latter case, Luca is arrested by the Grand Guard and imprisoned at an asylum. Trivia *Luca Abele is voiced by Vincent D'Onofrio.Game Informer – Dishonored 2 Taps Vocal Talent From Game Of Thrones, Daredevil, And The Wire *During the game, numerous messages from Luca are broadcast to Karnaca via loudspeakers. *The ceremony painting is similar to Hiram Burrows's ceremony in his official capacity of Lord Regent, and was drawn by the same artist, Sergei Kolesov. In this painting, the cortege and the Duke himself are bathed in daylight, while the people watching the ceremony and the oppressed civilian on the bottom left are kept in shadows. *His younger brother, Radanis,The Duchess In Green, By Douglas Harwickle, Historian was killed by Billie Lurk. **Luca keeps the wooden gazelle head, with which Billie stabbed Radanis, in his vault at the Grand Palace. It can be stolen by the protagonist. *During the mission A Crack in the Slab, he mentions that he partakes in many orgies. *If Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin decide to assassinate Luca with the sword, a special animation will play, where the protagonist will disarm him. As he falls to the ground, and slowly starts to move back, they proceed to grab him and slit his throat. Gallery Paintings and silvergraphs Dishonored concept new 04.png|''The Duke's Ceremony'' Luca Abele concept art.png|Delilah's painting of the Duke. Silvergraph, Luca Abele.png|A Silvergraph photo of Luca Abele. silvergraph.png|A silvergraph of the conspirators Dishonored2 TheDuke FULL.jpg|Luca's royal painting 20161112195307 1.jpg|Luca Abele's self-portrait. Abele.png|Luca Abele, with a clockwork soldier by his side in Dunwall Tower. References ru:Лука_Абель zh:卢卡·阿比尔 Category:Male Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Dishonored 2 Characters